Porque Te Amo?
by Cathita-Chan Albarn
Summary: maka,por que te amo a ti y no a otra persona...por...que... bonita la historia, hasta a mi me encanto...bueno, denle una oportunidad! esta historia es dedicada a Carta Oscura!
1. Porque te amo?

_Esta Historia está basada a __**Carta oscura**__, espero que te guste!_

_**Soul Eater:**__ No me pertenece, no creo que mi mente imagina tal maravilla! *-*_

_**Esta historia es completamente mía!**_

_**Porque Te Amo?(Parte Soul)**_

_Un chico albino caminaba solitario sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que llego a un plaza muy conocida por el boscoso lugar, soul de adentro al parque y literalmente desapareció entre los árboles, soul se sentó bajo un gran árbol y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido…_

_***Flash Back***_

Estaba comenzando a amanecer y soul estaba despertando por unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la cocina…

Se paro y con cuidado fue al baño, se lavo la cara para despertar completamente y fue a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver a maka con un vestido de fondo rojo y rosas blancas, con el pelo suelto amarrado en una cinta roja y unas zapatillas que hacían juego con el vestido la cual estaba con un poco de taco, soul estaba muy impresionado con tal belleza y no sabía que era ese cálido sentimiento que estaba en su pecho, la cual había sentido por bastante tiempo, pero siempre lo ignoraba…al momento de que ella levantara la vista y le dirigiera una de esas sonrisas que lo dejan sin aliento, se ruborizo levemente , preguntándose del por qué?...

-a-adónde vas maka?-pregunto nervioso por tal hermosura que estaba enfrente…

-un chico me invito a salir y bueno, te estaba preparando el desayuno para después poder salir con el….-dijo con un tono de nerviosismo, que claramente soul pudo reconocer.

-así y como se llama?-pregunto un poco fastidiado y preguntándose por que estaba enojado?

-se llama kevin, te acuerdas del chico al que siempre saluda a liz y a mí, bueno dijo que si quería tener una cita con migo y yo dije, porque no?-le dijo como si nada…

"_kevin, prepárate que muy pronto estarás muerto….espera por qué?, que me pasa?-_pensaba soul…

De repente se escucho el timbre sonar y abrió soul que solamente traía unos chores negros y una polera roja…

-hola soul, esta maka?-pregunto nervioso el chico al ver la cara de odio de soul…

-ya voy kevin, espera un momento y luego vengo-dijo maka la cual fue al baño a lavarse las manos y arreglarse un poco…

-escúchame bien, no agás nada indebido y si haces algo tras de mis espaldas no dudes que estarás hospitalizado entendiste-dijo amenazadoramente soul, la cual kevin solo trago saliva y asintió -cuídala con tu propia vida, porque lo que tienes es un diamante en bruto-dijo soul sonriendo a la vez, pero con una clara seriedad ante sus palabras y justo vino maka la cual estaba lista…

-adiós soul, nos vemos más tarde-dijo despidiéndose maka de soul, la cual sonrió y luego vio con seriedad y muy claro odio a kevin, quien solo asintió y salió con maka…

_***Fin De Flash Back***_

Maka, será que te amo?, pero…. _**Porque te amo?...**_

**Soul, maka es tu vida como no te diste cuenta, cuando ese chico vino, estabas completamente celoso, este sentimiento lo llevas por meses y siempre lo ignoras, porque no te das cuenta que la amas?-(corazón).**

_La amo….la amo, pero desde cuándo?...bueno tiene sentido siempre supe que mi técnico era hermosa, al sonreír era hermosa, al reír era hermosa, al sonrojarse era hermosa, al enojarse era hermosa, maka siempre fue hermosa, tierna, inteligente y muy….cool_

Soul sonrió….

Pero….ahora estas enamorado de ese **TAL KEVIN!** Pensó con enojo al último…

Se quedo callado al escuchar a una voz muy familiar y la cual no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba soul….

-porque...porque te amo a ti y no puedo amar a otra persona….por….qué?-dijo con un dije de tristeza…

-maka?-dije acercándome a maka ya que yacía sentada con sus brazos amarrando sus piernas en una banca bajo de un gran árbol…

-s-soul, que haces aquí-dijo incorporándose y a la vez mirándome….

-estaba pensando y bueno vine aquí, es mi lugar favorito para pensar y alejarme de los demás…-dije sinceramente…

-je…creo que somos dos-me dijo sonriéndome

-y porque estás aquí?...-le pregunte y ella se sorprendió un poco por mi pregunta…

(Suspiro)-bueno, yo amo a otra persona y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella-dijo asiendo una pausa y ruborizándose levemente-pero cuando kevin me invito a salir, pensé que me olvidaría de él, pero claramente no lo puedo hacer…-me dijo mirándome, yo iba a decir algo, pero ella me gano, pero _(entonces no ama a kevin, __**SI NO QUE A OTRA PERSONA… MALDICION**__!)_—y tú en que pensabas…?-me pregunto…

-bueno, quería desahogarme, ya que la chica a la que amo, al parecer no ama al chico que creí que amaba y ahora ama a otra persona….sabes cómo me siento?...un miserable, por no decirle lo que siento y sabes? mejor se lo digo ahora…-la mira y ella tenía la cabeza baja, porque?-maka?...

-lo-lo siento, pensaba en otra cosa…y a quien…amas?-me dijo con pena en su voz….


	2. Tu Me Amas?

_Esta Historia está basada a __**Carta oscura**__, espero que te guste!_

_**Soul Eater:**__ No me pertenece, no creo que mi mente imagina tal maravilla! *-*_

_**Esta historia es completamente mía!**_

_**Porque Te Amo?(Parte maka)**_

_Una chica rubia cenizo caminaba solitaria sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que llego a una plaza muy conocida por el boscoso lugar, maka de adentro al parque y literalmente desapareció entre los árboles, maka se sentó en un banquillo tapada bajo un gran árbol y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido…_

_***Flash Back***_

Estaba comenzando a amanecer y maka estaba despertando ya que su teléfono empezó a sonar…

_***Telefono***_

**-Bueno?**_**-**__pregunto maka adormilada_

**-hola maka soy kevin…am…me preguntaba si tú querías salir conmigo una hora más tarde?, que te parece?...**_-dijo con la voz llena de nerviosismo_

**-está bien**

**-bueno te veo más tarde…adiós maka…**

**-adiós kevin…**

_***Fin de llamada***_

Se paro y con cuidado fue al baño, abrió el grifo y se dio una ducha caliente, luego de unos minutos salió con una toalla envuelta en su cabello y otra tapando su bien formado cuerpo, fue a su habitación y se visto con un vestido de fondo rojo y rosas blancas, con el pelo suelto amarrado en una cinta roja y unas zapatillas que hacían juego con el vestido la cual estaba con un poco de taco, maka se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, desayuno y se puso a preparar el desayuno de su compañero hasta que escucho su compañero despertarse y dirigirse asía el baño, ella coloco la mesa y vio a soul que la estaba mirando fijamente, ella se ruborizo levemente , y trato de disimularlo y le sonrió…

-a-adónde vas maka?-pregunto nervioso soul _"que le pasa?..."_ se pregunto maka al ver la reacción de su compañero…

-un chico me invito a salir y bueno, te estaba preparando el desayuno para después poder salir con el….-dije con un tono de nerviosismo…

-así y como se llama?-pregunto soul _"estará enojado?..."_

-se llama kevin, te acuerdas del chico al que siempre saluda a liz y a mí, bueno dijo que si quería tener una cita con migo y yo dije, porque no?-dije aparentando como si no fuera la gran cosa…

De repente se escucho el timbre sonar y abrió soul que solamente traía unos chores negros y una polera roja_… "porque siempre soul tiene que ser jodidamente sexy"_ dije después de verlo caminar asía la puerta…

-hola soul, esta maka?-pregunto nervioso kevin…

-ya voy kevin, espera un momento y luego vengo-dije para dirigirme al baño a lavarme las manos ya que me ensucie asiendo el desayuno para soul y aprovechándome de arreglarme un poco…

Sali del baño, ya lista y arreglada, _"hay por dios, espero que esto funcione…"_

-adiós soul, nos vemos más tarde-dije despidiéndome de soul, la cual sonrió y luego me dirije donde estaba kevin quien salió del departamento seguido de mi...

Cuando salimos del edificio, nos dirigimos asía un coche que estaba cerca estacionado, que era de color negro con rayas doradas, al medio… me subí al coche ya que kevin abrió el coche para que me sentara cómodamente y luego el entro por el otro lado, condujo hasta llegar a un restaurante muy famoso y conocido, por su exquisita comida, Salí acompañada de él y nos encaminamos asía la entrada del restaurante…

Cuando entramos quede maravillada por la hermosura del lugar, al centro había una gran esfera de cristal y las mesas muy bien decoradas con diseños en las paredes, en realidad era muy hermoso el lugar, nos sentamos en una mesa y me puse muy nerviosa, ya que pensaba que estaba con soul en vez de estar con kevin, se preguntaran por qué?...

Desde hace 2 años he estado locamente enamorada de soul…pero por el miedo del rechazo nunca se lo he dicho, hasta que decidí olvidar este amor que alberga en mi corazón, pero están difícil que me es imposible…pero mis esperanzas volvieron al conocer a kevin, pensé que me enamoraría de él o de otro chico para olvidarme de soul, pero JODER! Que no puedo…. Ahora estoy comiendo con kevin que como dije me imagino que soul a estado junto a mi todo este maldito tiempo…conversamos y se me declaro…yo dije que lo pensaría, que no estaba muy segura de mis sentimientos y él me sonrió yal terminar de comer fuimos al coche el cual fui muy incomodo al mi parecer y me dejo en mi apartamento…., cuando se fue mi mente y yo comenzamos una lucha que la cual decidí irme de mi departamento e ir a mi parque favorito….

_***Fin De Flash Back***_

-maldito soul por que nunca tienes ojos para mi he?...-porque siempre tienes que ser tan idiota para no notar que te amo?...porque….._**porque te amo**_ a ti y no puedo amar a otra persona….por…que?-dije con u dije de tristeza la cual , estaba frustrada y enojada con migo misma por enamorarme de alguien que simplemente no tiene ojos para mi…. _"hasta este momento estaba en la banquilla con mis piernas juntas tapando mi cuerpo y mis manos abrasándolas con el rostro a gachas…"_

-maka?-dijo acercándose a mi alguien que sin ver su alma sabia quien era….soul

-s-soul, que haces aquí-dije incorporándome y a la vez mirándolo….

-estaba pensando y bueno vine aquí, es mi lugar favorito para pensar y alejarme de los demás…-dijo soul que al parecer decía sinceramente, JA tenemos algo en común…

-je…creo que somos dos-le dije sonriéndole

-y por qué estás aquí?...-me pregunto y yo me sorprendí un poco por la pregunta…

(suspiro)-bueno, yo amo a otra persona y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella-dije asiendo una pausa y ruborizándome levemente-pero cuando kevin me invito a salir, pensé que me olvidaría de él, pero claramente no lo puedo hacer…-le dijo mirándole fijamente-y tú en que pensabas…?-le pregunto, ya que la intriga me lleno….

-bueno, quería desahogarme, ya que la chica a la que amo, al parecer no ama al chico que creí que amaba y ahora ama a otra persona….sabes cómo me siento?...un miserable, por no decirle lo que siento y sabes? mejor se lo digo ahora…- tenía la cabeza baja, ya que en cierta parte me dolieron por saber que él nunca me…amara como al parecer ama a esa chica…

-maka?...-me pregunto curioso…

-lo-lo siento, pensaba en otra cosa…y a quien…amas?-le digo con pena en mi voz….

Sentí como el lentamente se acercaba asía mi rostro hasta llegar a mi oído y susurrar con voz grave que casi me desmayo al oírla-tu…. Te amo tanto que hasta tus ojos me derriten en tu mirar, tanto que cada vez que me sonríes mi corazón se desvela por ti….te amo maka….

No pude aguantarme y me tire sobre el cayendo de espalda asía el césped, lo abrace y el me correspondió de inmediato, nos separamos-no sabes cuánto soñé con esto soul…no sabes cuánto te amo…al sentir tus ojos rubí en mi miras o cuando estas cerca mío, ya veo que me desmayo….te amo soul y nunca dejare de hacerlo…

_El sonrió y estaba al igual que yo sonrojado, por lo que nos habíamos dicho anteriormente, el me tomo de la cintura atrayéndome asía el y yo puse automáticamente mis brazos hasta su cuello, nos acercamos lentamente mirándonos fijamente hasta que nuestros labios se rosaron haciendo que unas descargas corrieran por mi espina dorsal y nuestros labios se fundieron en un acto de cariño, amor y sobre todo felicidad…_

_**Quieres saber más….eso será otra historia….**_


End file.
